


You Found Me

by newfoundlove



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Body Image, Body Shaming, Charles Getting Uncomfortable, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Chubby Charles, Eating Disorders, Emma Frost is fucking awesome, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is horny all the time, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, He is still is an asshole, Logan is the coolest boss ever, Love Story, M/M, Musicians, One Big Happy Family, Sebastian Shaw is less evil, Sexual Tension, Shaw might be very evil i dont know yet, a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newfoundlove/pseuds/newfoundlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik, 29, Counselling Psychologist on weekdays and Bartender on weekends, doesn't believe in clichés, having seen too much of this world. He is a good man who can empathize with people. He is not really looking for Romance though. If it happens, it happens and if it doesn't, he is ready to accept the truth of the matter and move on and be practical about it. It makes life that much easier and realistic to him. What he doesn't know is that he has bundled his craving for true love and locked it somewhere in his mind and denied himself of any such possibilities.</p><p>Charles Xavier, 24, a talented musician, a beautiful human being with one too many best friends, struggles with Binge Eating Disorder, Distorted Body Image and anxiety. Having been bullied all his life for being fat, he keeps going into being extremely fit phases only to relapse time and again into extreme binging phases, moderation something he finds very hard to find. He believes he will fall in love someday with someone amazing. But he is also sure there is not really anyone who would probably love him, having waited twenty four years of his life and not had any experience whatsoever. But he remains hopeful because without hope, he has nothing to hold on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erik Lehnsherr

**Author's Note:**

> Romcom guysss..!! This is gonna be a multi-chapter fic!! I am so excited!! Hope you guys enjoy it!! :* 
> 
> P.S. Will keep updating tags and relationships Chapter by Chapter. Please do check them out before you read. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing : Erik Lehnsherr

All Erik wanted was a good fuck. He just wanted to get it out of his system. He had not been laid in a long time. And taking care of himself did not really lessen his want to just  _fuck_ someone. 

People would think he was just a horny bastard who thought about nothing but sex. He was. But he was not a heartless man. Not at all. He was just practical. He knew how the world worked. He did not really believe in all the cliché love stories. He was just not the sort of person who believed in fairytales and happy endings. But that did not make him a sad man. He was quite happy infact. And he did not really hate on anyone who did believe that the world that they lived in was all sunshine and rainbows. Maybe it was. Everyone was entitled to their opinions and Erik respected that. He was a fair man after all. 

Maybe the fact that he was well aware of how the world worked coupled with his capability to empathize and actually listen to other people and not strangle himself after repeatedly listening to them whining and crying all day(he did have his 'its-all-getting-too-much' days), also that he did have a counseling license in fact(not that it seemed to matter much to his boss) , was probably what got him a job as a Counselling Psychologist at 'Logan - We hear you (Wo)Man'. His life wasn't devoid of Cliché after all it seems. Cliché or not, the company was getting known more and more each day and Logan was planning to expand it further. Their company was awarded recently for it's work and contribution in social issues as well.

Erik didn't really have anything to complain about his job. He loved it. He got paid well. He was friends with his boss. He lived in a nice apartment. He got two days off. What more could he have asked for. Also, he got to bartend on weekends at 'The Lovechild' owned by one of his bestfriends Emma! His life was good. Really good. Except for sex. He still didn't understand how, considering all the million people he had met and kept meeting in his life.

There he was in his bathroom again. After another particularly long and exhausting work day at Logan's. Jerking off against the wall, under the shower, one palm splayed on the wall and his other hand moving so fast on his cock as if his life depended on it. Three-four more strokes and a twist was all it took. He groaned and spurted three jets of semen on the bathroom wall that got washed away by the shower and he stood there trembling, holding on to the wall for support. Orgasm was good. It always was. But he couldn't stop that feeling of emptiness that kept gnawing at his insides. Like something was missing. 

Fuck it! He thought to himself. He just needed a good fuck is all. He goes to 'The Lovechild'. The Lovechild was one of the most colorful pubs, not rainbow-colourful but colours-other-than-black-and-red colourful, Erik had ever been to. It was a comparatively quieter pub with just a singer of the day performing acoustic covers or originals generally in dimmed light with an accompanying instrument and a mic. The Lovechild reminded him of... Romance. Not that he did Romance. At least, he didn't find anyone worth enough to.. Romance. 

He found Emma right where he  _knew_ he would find her. Flirting with Sebastian Shaw. He hated that fuckwit. He just tolerated him for the sake of his best friend. He never understood why a woman as fucking awesome as Emma would go for such a douche. Ok maybe hate was a big word. Whatever. He just couldn't help but feel those weird vibes crawling on his skin every time he spoke to that shit head. God knew Erik was not one to swear unless absolutely necessary. Emma always told him that he just over-reacted around Sebastian and that Erik was acting like those weird overprotective friends and that he probably watched one too many emo movies. Well, fuck her. He was NOT cliché.  _Cliché is not such a bad word you idiot. Stop making I-am-going-to-barf faces now will ya?_ Moira had told him once. For the hundredth time. He could still  _hear_  her gritting her teeth, shaking her head, rolling her eyes and sighing all at once. Such a drama queen Moira was, he thought. _  
_

A cute red-haired woman approached him, breaking his line of thoughts. They drank. Talked about random stuff. And fucked hard against the bathroom wall. She left once they were done, clearly there for the same reasons Erik was, and he lifted his pants back up to his hips, panting the whole time, his body shivering in the aftershocks of his orgasm. It should have worked, then why didn't it?.. Somehow, he felt emptier now. A nagging feeling of sadness. There probably wasn't anything that was gonna help him get rid of that feeling he doesn't want to feel.  _Ever heard of a lover, Erik?_ He remembered Moira asking him. 

Damn. Why was he even  _thinking_ about it. Well. Shit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Chubby Charles. I have so many ideas in my head right now!! Yayy!! Feedback is much appreciated guys! Loads of love! Thank you! :)


	2. Charles Xavier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief introduction of Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There will be quite a few songs in this fic. I will mention the song name and artist in the end notes if you don't like spoilers. If you could, I suggest you listen to those songs when you read? Or no songs.. Or other songs! Whatever suits you best! :)

_I found myself dreaming_

_In silver and gold_

_Like a scene from a movie_

_That every broken heart knows_

_We were walking on moonlight_

_And you pulled me close_

_Split second and you disappeared_

_And then I was all alone_

_I woke up in tears_

_With you by my side_

_A breath of relief_

_And I realized_

_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

Charles loved and admired Angel so much. He knew how much of her heart and soul she put into music. If the way she was singing to him right then with her eyes filled with love and vulnerability and unshead tears didn't speak volumes of what amazing things this girl was capable of, he didn't know what did. 

 

_I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you_

Right. It was Charles's part then. Charles thought that it was a wonder that he even remembered he had to sing, he was so memerised by one of his bestest friends in this whole wide world.

_In the blink of an eye_

_Just a whisper of smoke_

_You could lose everything_

_The truth is you never know_

At this point, Charles offered his hand for Angel to take which she did. _  
_

_So I will kiss you longer baby_

_Any chance that I get_

_I'll make the most of the minutes_

_And love with no regrets_

_Let's take our time_

_To say what we want (Angel: Say what we want)_

_Use what we got (Angel: Oh oh ooo)_

_Before it's all gone_

_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

Their grip on each other's hand tightened as they sang together, _  
_

_So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye wherever we're standing_

_I won't take you for granted 'cause we'll never know when we'll run out of time_

_So I'm gonna love you_

_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you_

They finished the performance with a tight hug and to loud cheers and woots and awws from their idiot best friends (As Charles called them fondly). His sister Raven was in tears as she approached Charles to engulf him in a hug and then call him a bum for not realizing what amazing talent he was depriving this world of. With one arm around Charles's shoulder and leaning her head on the other, she addressed their gang. "Shouldn't he be rocking the big stages around the world and making people cry out of emotions overload right now guys??" There was a chorus of yeahs and cheers from their friends.  

"I have been in this profession for years Charles. I know when I see talent. You are one of a kind. I have told you that ever since we went to school together. Why you wouldn't just take me up on my offer to make professional contacts in the music industry I don't understand.." said Angel with a sad pout. 

"I just am not ready yet guys.. I will soon.."

"You know we will always be there for you right? Always. Don't let anyone or anything stop you from pursuing your dreams. Not even yourself.." Hank said to him with a knowing look.. 

"I know.. Thanks Hank! Thank you all for your support... Anyway guys, go ahead and enjoy yourselves! The party is on!! I'll be right back"

Charles made his way out of the house to the front porch steps through his cheering friends who were here to celebrate his 24th birthday with him. He just needed to get some air. Oh how he wished he could also perform in front of people who were not his friends. 

"You know, you did perform in front of strangers in school. Quite a lot of them infact if I recall right." He heard Angel's voice from behind him. He looked up at her. Had he said it out loud? Could she read minds, he thought and chuckled.

"That's cause I know you too well Charles. Listen, you won't know if you never try honey." She said.

"I don't know if I am good enough..." Charles said looking straight ahead of him at nothing in particular. 

He heard Angel shifting to sit next to him.

"You won't know if you never try.." Angel repeated.

"School was different Angel. I was little. I was younger. I didn't care about what people thought about me. Now it feels like it's all I can think about. That the first thing that anybody notices about me is that I am fat. Like it's all that I am.." Charles said with a rejected tone.

Angel took Charles's hand in hers.

"It doesn't matter if you are fat or thin or what people think is perfect looking Charles. I know it's easier than done. But trust me, not all people are as shallow as you think they are honey.. What matters to them is talent.. And how deep your music can reach them. How connected you are to them.. How connected you are to yourself.. You are amazing Charles. Passionate. Gifted with a voice other people would die for. Like I know you for more than a decade and yet each time you sing, your voice sounds as fresh as it did ten years back. Personally, I think you are freakin' hot and that I would have totally dated you if I didn't have a boyfriend already! I have told you this like a million times! But you consider what 'other' people think more important than what your bestfriend thinks right.." She faked a sad pout and Charles chuckled! 

"Okay okay! I will see today what I could do about it woman! Now, stop flirting with me for the sake of your darling boyfriend, yeah?" Charles grinned at her.

"Not just  _see_  Charles but actually move your ass and do something about it! And I am not flirting!"

"Of course not!" Charles told her, still grinning and teasing her. 

"Oh fuck off! Next time go find someone else to cheer you up!" Angel stuck her tounge out at him and walked back in to join the party that was getting louder by the minute. 

 _You won't know if you never try._  

Well, Charles was not someone who gave up easily. What did he have to lose anyway. 

 _Except for the few extra pounds._ Charles's mind provided for him immediately. Which Charles as usual ignored by stuffing his stomach until he felt uncomfortably full and regretting it immediately. This is NOT how he wanted his birthday to have gone. Next birthday, things were going to change for the better, he decided.  _He_ was going to change it.

First thing the next day, he was going to do something about his music career. And slowly work towards the betterment of his lifestyle too! Baby steps. But something. Yeah! He could do that right?! 

"Hey Charles common! We are playing truth or dare!!" Hank said to him.

"Will be right there buddy!" Charles answered.

With a heart filled with hope and a new target to reach, Charles's lips tugged upwards in a smile and he joined the rest of the gang to enjoy the rest of his birthday. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles will meet in the next chapter hopefully. Don't miss it. :D Thanks for reading guys! :)
> 
> Song that Charles and Angel sing:  
> Meghan Trainor - Like I'm Gonna Lose You ft. John Legend  
> :)


	3. Emma Frost: She's Chill. Not Cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Emma meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song name and Artist in the end notes, if you would like to download the song before you read ahead! ;) :)

** One Year Later **

Charles woke with a start when the rattling snake alarm tone that he guesses Raven probably set as a joke the second he dozed off  _hissed_  to life. "Damnit!" he cursed. He stopped his phone from all the wild hissing, that was creepily similar to an actual snake, and opened his notification bar to find two new messages. One from Raven and one from Hank.

Raven's read:

_Wakey wakey Charles. As annoying as it was, I am sure you will thank me for the snake alarm. You feel asleep on your guitar old man. Your performance tonight is in three hours. It will take you at least one hour to reach there and you have to be there an 'our before. You have exactly one hour to get ready. Yup. Timed it all. You're welcome. Love, the bestest sister in this whole wide world. Mwah! :*_

Charles smiled to himself. Raven was indeed the best sister ever. He would have overslept if not for the alarm. Charles was going to  _perfom_ tonight. Not because someone pushed him to this time, which was usually the only way to get Charles to sing, but of his own accord. Because he wanted to get out of his comfort zone. Because he knew that no matter how anxious he was, he would get through the whole song, even if it made his voice shiver like crazy. He knew his strengths and weaknesses quite well actually. Maybe that's what made him so critical of his own singing which in turn increased his anxiety levels when he knew he sang something wrong or off-key. He was his best when he sang alone in a room, playing his keyboard or guitar. Now though, he had to work hard to be his best in front of other people too. That's why he decided he would perform for small crowds first to get used to at least that many people watching him and judging if he was good at what he did. Lesser embarrassment if something did go wrong. But he really, really wanted tonight's crowd to like him.  _  
_

In the past one year, Charles had worked his ass of to get fit. He lost a whopping fifteen kilos in five months and where he was two kilos into the obese category previously, now he was slightly overweight. He was pretty happy with the progress. Those five months, he felt amazing about taking care of his health with all the fitness routines and healthy eating. But Binge Eating Disorder did not work that way unfortunately. Charles had always relapsed into his old habits no matter how hard he tried. The 5 months were the longest he had ever stayed off from junk food almost completely. The only five months he worked out six days a week religiously. Of course it didn't last for more than that. He has been on and off binging phases recovering at different times at different speed. The only reason that Charles had put on only two kilos after losing fifteen was because he still worked out three or four days a week. It kept him closer to sanity. Inspite of everything, Charles was happy that there was at least as much progress. That he was doing something for himself, for his well-being. Working out subsided his anxiety quite a lot. 

Charles looked for places where he could perform and where the crowd wouldn't be too much pressure on him. After loads of research, his final two choices were 'The Lovechild', a pub which was a one hour drive from home or 'Always Hungry', a cute small eatery five blocks away which he recently checked out along with Raven simply because the name was so catchy. They quite fell in love with the place immediately and wondered how they hadn't known all along about this cute little eatery. Most people in the eatery were people they recognized from the neighborhood. That was why Charles hoped he would get a gig at The Lovechild. Fewer people would recognize him. Lesser chances of embarrassment. He had checked out images of The Lovechild online and LOVED it. It seemed like a place for love. He couldn't think of a more appropriate word. Love. He found out that he had to audition for a chance to perform at the pub. Emma Frost, the owner of the pub, would decide if it was a go or a no. He did audition and it was a yes and he couldn't have been happier after their meet. He was not going to let her down.

Charles wished Raven would be there to see him perform. But she had already promised Jean that she would go wedding dress shopping with Jean before he got this gig. Jean's wedding was a month away. Very close. Plus Raven was her maid of honor, of course Charles understood. It was the first wedding to happen among their circle of friends. He had to plan a party for their gorgeous red-haired friend to celebrate her forthcoming wedding. Maybe something red and white themed to match her hair, Charles thought chuckling. 

He opened the text from Hank.

_All the best Charles. I will be there. Maybe a bit late though. :(_

Charles was not going to spoil his mood now. It feels like since they had all turned twenty two, suddenly no one had time for no one. At least not Charles. Charles was _not_ going to cry. No. He could cry later. Screw Hank. He had only one performance tonight and his best friend was going to be late. Screw him, he thought. So many bestfriends and none there to cheer him. He knew rationally that everybody was genuinely occupied with very important things to do. It's just that he missed them. So much time for whining later, he thought. Time to get ready now. 

** Earlier at Emma's Office **

_You and me, we made a vow_

_For better or for worse_

_I can't believe you let me down_

_But the proof is in the way it hurts_

_For months on end I've had my doubts_

_Denying every tear_

_I wish this would be over now_

_But I know that I still need you here_

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

 

Charles kept singing, pouring his heart and soul into the song. Whenever he heard or sang this song, he got reminded of his birth parents. How his father, Brian Xavier, kept living a lie, hoping Sharon would stop cheating on him with Kurt someday. Charles knew that his children were one of the main reasons he held on to that hope. That their relationship not hurt their children. But what Brian hadn't known then was that the damage was already done. Charles always loved his father so much. Their father passed away when Charles and Raven were six and four years old respectively. Heart Attack, mother had said, breaking down completely. But Charles hadn't believed her emotions then. It seemed so fake.  

 

_I have loved you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realize my deepest fear_

_By lying and tearing us apart_

 

As Charles sang the bridge, he could see flashes of his Dad crying when he thought no one was watching him. Charles started singing the last chorus, lost with his eyes shut tight, the song getting more difficult to sing as he continued, _  
_

 

_And I know, and I know, and I know, and I know_

_and I know, and I know, know_

_I know I'm not the only one_

 

A tear dropped on his cheek as he completed the song and opened his eyes. Emma gave Charles time to collect himself. Then she spoke, "You are mesmerising to watch sugar. You are in. I want people to know of your talent. Having said that, I want you to show me how versatile you are. Give me sexy."

"Now?" Charles asked, eyebrows raised. "I mean yes, of course!" he added immediately.

After he performed, Emma said, "Okay! You are going to be a regular from now on. You are freakin talented is what you are honey. I can't wait for the crowd to see you. First performance, tomorrow night. You are going to perform this very exact song that you just did. In fact I have booked a band for tomorrow night. You will open for them. Actually more like sing while they play for you. You don't have to bring your guitar or piano for tomorrow. That's for later. I will pay you on the days you perform, so day-wise payment. I am going to email all the required details to you. Is that cool, sugar?"

"Yes Emma, of course. Thank you so much!" Charles was pretty shocked that it had gone so well. Emma made him feel so good, like he was worth something. He thought it was good that he hadn't stopped himself from auditioning because of all the scary anonymous testimonials about an icy Emma Frost who hated most people who auditioned, actually people in general. 

"Anything else sugar?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I won't let you down, Emma." Charles told her sincerely. "I will see you tomorrow then. Have a great day!" Charles added cheerfully. 

Just as he was about to leave, Emma said, "Oh and honey, as gorgeous as you look right now in your T-shirt and jeans, don't be afraid of being a little adventurous." Emma winked at him.

"Of course." Charles chuckled.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Charles and Erik don't meet in this chapter!! I had to establish a little bit more before they actually met. Next chapter, they most definitely are going to meet and it will be worth the wait I promise! ;) Again, thank you guys for reading and all the kudos and bookmarks. It means a lot to me. And feedback is always appreciated! :)
> 
> Charles's audition song: Sam Smith - I'm Not The Only One  
> Amazing song!!


	4. Never Say Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles finally meet!!! This was one of my favorite chapters writing guys! Hope you all enjoy it as well. A long chapter!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would highly recommend you download the song that I have mentioned in the end notes guys. I promise it will be that much better!! But as always, whatever suits you guys best!! :)

Erik had had a long week at work. He had given up on quick-fucks as a solution to get rid of his frustrations as they only made him that much more miserable. Erik had recently developed this annoying habit of questioning what he was doing with his life. Yes, he was doing pretty well professionally, much more than he had expected actually. But he didn't want to fool himself anymore into thinking that he was super happy and super satisfied with where he was in his personal life. But then again, find a partner and then what? Go through all this shit that his clients go through? He loved his job and he loved helping people out. But it also exhausted him. It drained him of all his energy. There was so much negativity that he couldn't help but absorb parts of it. He felt like he was living a million different relationships, all at once. The only things that kept him sane were the bartending weekends and his small social circle that consisted of Emma, Moira and Logan. 

That's how he found himself standing in the midst of The Lovechild pub. The stage was being set up for a big performance it seemed, from what Erik could see. Emma rarely ever allowed bands to perform. She preferred solo performers either playing their own musical instrument or just one another accompaniment person. Emma never compromised on quality. She did give a lot of chances to fresh artists but she made them work hard for it.

He liked the time that he spent here, however long or short it lasted each time. It looked like he was going to stay back late that night. To destress. He was here to bartend anyway. With Janos. Janos worked here everyday of the week. He was definitely an attraction to a lot of their customers. And on days that Erik joined, just for the pleasure of it, it was like icing on cake for most of them. It was the most crowded on weekends. Erik liked listening to drunken confessions and conversations. They made him laugh. And people were generally crowding around Janos and himself trying to get them to go out with them and doing the most stupid things to convince them that they were amazing packages with so much to offer. Yeah some of them actually compared themselves to packages when they were intoxicated. Erik always wondered what he would do if and when he got drunk. He had a good tolerance level. He didn't remember ever getting drunk.

"Erik. Welcome home sugar." Emma called from behind him. He turned to face her. She continued, "Took so long for you to come back after that night. I take it you have decided to stop being a know-it-all." She smirked.

"I don't know if I am a know-it-all or not but I most definitely know about guys like _Sebastian._ It's like you just choose to be stupid when it comes to him." Erik said, glaring at Emma.

Emma sighed. "Erik can't you please let it go? I am happy. Can't you see it?"

"I can't just sit back and watch you walk blindly into hell. So no." Erik said. 

"I don't wanna fight with you Erik. Let's talk about this later please?" Emma asked him. She looked exhausted. Damn! He was exhausted himself. He was here to destress, he reminded himself.

"Alright. Later then. Come here." They hugged each other and stayed like that for a movement. Erik kissed her temple. "I just don't want you to get hurt Emma."

"I know Erik. I am fine. And happy. I promise." Emma said. 

"Okay then. Let me get to work." Erik grinned at her. "Big performance today?" He asked her.

"Oh yeah!! I can't wait for you to see this guy, Erik. He is going to blow your mind. One of the best I have seen" Emma said excitedly. She looked so proud.

"Wow. Coming from you, this guy must be something. He made you smile like a normal person. I do want to check out this miracle person."

"Haha. How funny. You're one to talk, Mr.Howtospellsmile. Anyway let me go check if everything is going on smoothly! Make sure you don't scare away all our customers with your approach-at-your-own-risk look honey." Emma winked at him and left. 

Erik got to work. More like hobby. Fun. The customers were filling in already. Erik was already feeling a little better. Emma was right. This was like his second home. One hour later and people were already tipsy. On weekends, it just felt like people kept coming in but nobody left. Erik glanced at the stage and saw that the instrumentalists had already taken their respective places on the stage. It was good that the stage was elevated. Erik always had a good view of the stage because of that. He guessed the performance was going to start anytime now. He was right. The lights dimmed on and around the stage. The only place that had any light now was where Erik and Janos were bartending right now. There was absolute quite. And then!

 

_Let me sit this a-asss on you_

 

The singing started at the same time the spotlight fell on one of the most glorious behind of a man Erik had ever seen in his life. Or maybe that was the effect of the sexy voice of the man. The man was wearing tight black shiny pants that fit his ass sungly. And a black see-through full hand shirt, teasing everybody watching. 

 

_Show you how I feel_

 

The guy turned his head towards his shoulder closest to Erik still looking down. Erik could only catch a short teasing glimpse of baby blues. So blue, from whatever little Erik could see. Suddenly Erik wanted to see his face so badly. 

 

 _Let me take this off_ The sexy tease sang sliding his hand over the side of his thighs and pulling it upwards as he continued singing 

 

 _Will you watch me? That's mass appeal_ And at the same exact time the man turned his head backwards a little more and blue eyes caught green eyes directly. Erik swallowed and his lips parted a little. 

With the stage and the bar being the only two places in the pub with any kind of light, it felt like there was nothing in between Erik and Sexy Guy. 

Erik was transfixed by those beautiful blues. Like nothing he had ever seen. He couldn't look away. 

The guy didn't seem in any hurry to look away from Erik either. 

 

_Don't take your eyes_

_Don't take your eyes off it_ Blue eyes sang, sexily dragging his hands up his legs from behind, too close to his ass missing it by so little and teasing Erik. Damn! If Erik had to judge by the pin-drop silence which rarely ever happened, he was pretty sure this guy was teasing every one in the crowd. Thanks to the dark, Erik did not have to deal with feelings like jealousy and protectiveness right now. What the fuck.

The sexy guy laughed a sexy laugh and Erik's eyes snapped back up to the guy who was still looking at him with those piercing blues. 

 

_Watch it, babe._

_If you like, you can touch it, baby._

_Do you, do you wanna touch it baby?_

 

Shit. Erik was getting hard. Shit. 

 

Finally the man turned to face the audience completely. That face. Erik was not sure if he remembered how to breathe. Beautiful was what came to his mind. Young. Sexy. The sexy guy kept doing sexy things with his hand that Erik was finding it hard to decide where to look. The guy dragged his hand towards his inner thigh now too close to his crotch for Erik's comfort. 

 

_Grab a hold,_

_Don't let go,_

_Let me know_

_That you're ready_

_I just wanna show you now_

_Slow it down_

_Go around_

 

Sexy guy whispered the last two lines  _You rock hard I rock steady_ and looked directly into Erik's eyes again. Erik felt like he was being given a private performance. He was relieved that he was standing behind the bar. He was getting harder with every line this guy was singing to him. 

 

_And rock right upto the side of my mountain_

_Climb until you reach my peak, babe, the peak, babe, the peak._ Erik now wished he could see that ass again. 

_And reach right into the bottom of my fountain_

_I wanna play in your deep, babe, the deep, babe, the deep_

_Then dip me under when you can feel my river flow and flow_

_Hold me till I scream for air to breathe_

_Don't wash me over until my well runs dry_

_Send all you sins over me, babe, me, babe, me._

 

Erik was fully hard now, his cock tucked tightly inside his tight and too-confined pants. "Fuck", he muttered. People around him cheered and wooted for the guy clearly enjoying every bit of the performance. This guy was brilliant. 

_Rock it 'till waterfalls_

_Rock it 'till waterfalls_

_Rock it 'till waterfalls_

_Bathe in these waterfalls._

 

All sorts of filthy images were flashing in front of Erik's eyes right now. Erik was so distracted by everything that he just remembered he could see right through the guys shirt. He could see the man's nipples and navel through netted cloth. Erik wanted to see more of it. 

 

The band went silent for a moment when the man was swaying backwards and front alternatively, sexily, where he was standing, snapping his fingers in rhythm, closing his eyes, whispering 

_Hard_

_Rock Steady Rock Hard_

_Rock Steady Rock Hard_

_Rock Steady Rock Hard_

_Rock Steady._ The band started playing again. The guy opened his eyes and looked straight at Erik again. 

 

_Boy, kiss me_

_Pray we don't overflow_

_Baby I know you can feel it pulse_

_Keeping the peak of my waterfall_

_Rock it, baby, rock it, baby, rock it 'till the water falls down_

_Damn._

And the guy  _bit_ his too-full lips. That was it. Erik rushed out of that area into the men's washroom. Fuck fuck fuck. He couldn't remember the last time he was this hard. He could still here the guys voice.

 

_You ain't right for doing it like that to me, daddy_

_Even though I've been a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad bad boy_

_Tell me what you're gonna do about that_

_Punish me please_

_Punish me please_

_Daddy what you're gon' do with all this ass_

_All up in your face_

_Yeah, hell yeah_

_Love me so deep_

 

Erik was just one touch away from coming right there. He was sure that if he had stayed behind the bar, he would have come in his pants long back. He was forcing himself to calm down. He didn't want to do it like this. He wanted to do it with guy. Not as a fan boy but as.. As.. He didn't know. He was so confused. Blue eyes confused him. 

 

_Goddamn I'm comfortable in my skin_

 

'You sure are', Erik thought.

 

_And you're comfortable in my skin_

_You look so comfortable in my skin, skin, skin_

_'Rocket till waterfalls._

 

This man was going to be the death of him.

There was loud applause and cheering and 'once more's. Even if the guy said anything to thank the crowd, Erik was sure he couldn't hear it over all the noise.

 

After ten minutes, which felt like ages, Erik was finally calm and ready to go back inside. The band was playing the next song with another singer now. Erik walked back to the bar feeling a little upset that maybe the guy had left. He had wanted to meet him. He got back to what he was doing before sexy guy happened. But he couldn't think of anything else. He was so bummed and frustrated. Nobody had ever affected him like this before. He felt some strange connection with blue eyes. Erik was so lost in his world of blue, letting his subconscious do all the bartending, that he startled when he heard Emma's voice. 

 

"Erik meet Charles! Charles, Erik! I will be right back guys!" Emma said the last sentence after Erik heard someone from the crowd call her name.

Erik looked up and saw blue eyes. Upclose. Oh! He had freckles. He was shorter than Erik. A little chubby. Very young. Super duper cute, Erik decided. Super duper cute? Did he just come up with that? He also noticed he had changed into jeans and a loose dark purple T-shirt.

"Hello Erik! Nice to meet you!" Sexy m- Charles was extending his hand from the other side of the bar with a shy smile, like he hadn't just given Erik a major boner. He had a British accent, Erik noticed. He did accents pretty well then, Erik assumed. He sounded American when he sang. 

Erik took his hand. "Hi Charles. You are a great musician I see!". Charles blushed red and he could see that Charles was fighting himself from looking away, refusing to look embarassed. Erik didn't let go of Charles's hand though. He was enjoying this way too much. It was only fair, he thought.

He tugged Charles by his hand towards him so Charles had to lean across the bar on his tiptoes. Erik lowered his mouth close to Charles's ear and whispered, "Will you make good on your promise?" And Erik leaned back a little and looked straight into Charles's eyes. Charles was blushing like a tomato now and swallowing and eyes switching nervously from Erik's eyes down to his lips and back up to his eyes. 

"I.. I I.. Um.. I", Charles stammered.

Erik could make out from Charles's body language that he was getting a little uncomfortable with their closeness suddenly. A little scared even. Erik let go of Charles's hand immediately. Charles looked a little hurt and embarassed. Charles got back on his feet again increasing the distance to what it was before. 

"I.. I am sorry... It's.." Charles was looking down now. Suddenly very self-conscious. The exact opposite of what he was when he was on stage. 

"Hey Charles.." Erik called him softly. Charles looked up at him.

"I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable with the physical contact.. I probably shouldn't have done that.." Erik said to him sincerely. 

"Thanks for understanding.." Charles looked up at him gratefully and smiled. Charles opened his mouth to say something else which was exactly when Emma came back. 

"Hey guys sorry to have kept you guys waiting. Charles sugar you are everything I was looking for! Isn't he amazing Erik?" Emma asked Erik.

"He absolutely is. He's great." He said, looking at Charles and smiling at him. And Charles smiled back at him. As if those were secret smiles that they only shared with each other. 

"Okay Charles, we need to talk business, which we can't in this noise. Let's go to my office, yeah? Erik I will be back in sometime! Don't break any bottles." Emma teased him again. It was like their thing it seems. Teasing each other. 

"Bye Emma. Bye Charles. It was nice meeting you. Hope to see you around more often."

"Bye Erik. It was great to see you too." Charles waved at him, smiled and joined Emma. Erik kept staring at Charles's retreating back. Charles turned around once more to smile at Erik before he got lost in the crowd and Erik smiled the smile that he felt the most genuine about in a long, long, time. 

He didn't feel like he was fucked. He felt like this was a start of something beautiful. He wanted to see Charles again. He wanted to see those big blue eyes and hear him sing and talk all over again. He wanted to talk to him and get to know him. He hoped that Charles wanted that too. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This is going to be a longgg fic hehehe! So much love for all the kudos and bookmarks and feedback is much appreciated! Thanks once again guys! 
> 
> Song: Beyonce - Rocket  
> Hot hot!! Hehehe!!


	5. Raven: For There Is No Friend Like A Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Raven talk about Charles's first time performing at The Lovechild. Not as much about the performance though. Haha! ;) Also a little bit about Charles's binge eating pattern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for such a late update. Had to prepare for my exam. It was frustrating me to no end that I couldn't continue with this fic at that point. You know, writing gives me that escape. And I missed it. Anyway I hope I can update at least two more chapters before the next big hiatus before the next big exam. Thank you guys so much for the feedback and kudos. It keeps me going ahead with the story. It really does. No singing performance in this chapter. There are so many songs that I love. Its so confusing what to suggest as background music haha. Although you would find quite the number of sad slow songs on my playlist lol! So I guess you choose this time? ;)

"I take it your performance was a success big brother?!" Raven asked when she saw Charles smiling to himself, not-watching the program that was on on TV as she entered their home carrying a set of shopping bags.

"I guess I can say that.. Yes it was Ray- Wait.. Did you shop for Jean's wedding or yours?!" Charles asked, eyeing the bags suspiciously.

"Don't worry Charles!! I am not spending all our fortune on clothes and shoes. These are Jean's shopping bags! Jeez Charles! Always assuming!" 

"I was just teasing love!! Common give me a hug!"

"Hehe Ok! What is up with you Charles?!" Raven asked, grinning, hugging Charles.

"You say that like I am not a hugs person. I am always hugging. Since like forever Ray." Charles gave Raven a big smile that just refused to leave his face. 

"Ahan! Yes yes! Now spill it out, Charles." 

"Well!! My performance was so much better than I expected!"

"Obviously! And??"

"Haha! Well I met this g-"

"YOU MET A GUY!! Oh MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!! Okay okay sorry! Tell me more Charles!!!!" 

"Well that was my reaction when I saw this guy. In my head. Couldn't scream. I was singing. Shit! It was so hot! He is so hot Raven. The bartender guy. Ahhh!!"

"Oh my god this is awesome!!"

"Yes! When our eyes met, he looked at me like I am something. Like I am worth seeing. And that's never happened before. So I just looked at him and sang the whole song. I felt so sexy. I liked that I did that to him.Though he suddenly rushed out of the room." Charles frowned. "Oh my god maybe I freaked him out. Maybe I was too forward. What was I thinking!!!"

"OK ok Charles! Calm down! Don't be like that. You were performing. You were supposed to connect with the audience Charles."

"The audience Raven! Not just one person!!"

"Charles listen to me... You said the performance was a success right? Tell me how you came up to that conclusion?"

"The audience cheered... They wooted. And they requested another performance.. Oh yes.. Thank you Raven.. I just.."

"I know.. You are anxious.. It's ok Charles.. You put yourself out there. I am so fucking proud of you, you know that right?"

"I know! I love you! I don't know what I would do without you in my life Ray." 

"Cuz I am fucking awesome right! Haha ok Charles tell me more.. Did you meet this guy? What's his name?"

"Erik.. Emma introduced me to him.. And something happened.." Charles blushed as he said it.

"Details Charles, details!"

"Um..!! He showed interest in me.. He is a gentleman.. Passionate too.."

"Oi! Enough with the suspense tell me  _exactly_ what happened now will you?!"

"It feels so weird to get into details. You are my sister." 

"Oh common! I am your best friend right?! Plus you know all the details about my life, you hypocrite!"

"Ok ok you curious little thing! You know what song I sang right?" Charles asked and Raven shook her head in answer. "Yeah so Emma had left us alone for a minute. We shook hands. He didn't let go. He pulled me towards himself and asked me if I was going to follow through on my promise." Charles couldn't stop his mind from replaying that moment over and over again. How beautiful Erik's green-grey-blue eyes were. How _close_  they were. Charles felt shivers whenever he thought about it. Which was almost every fucking minute. Ah. Now he understood why people were the way they were around the people they fancied. 

"Oh shit. This is so fucking hot. Who is this guy?? Wow Charles!! And??"

"Well!! I felt like my heart was beating at a very very abnormal speed. A part of me wanted to kiss him but I got very anxious because of the proximity and I guess it showed on my face. He let go immediately and he apologised for being too forward. Was a little upsetting for obvious reasons. But I was glad that he was understanding."

"Awww!! This guy seems like a such a charmer, Charles. So did you get his number?"

"Well we didn't get to talk much really. It was loud. And Emma and I had to talk about how this whole thing is going to work out."

"Oh common! You gotta date this person. Date anyone really! You never know Charles! Dreaming is good! But you gotta take a step. You gotta work a little in that direction. And this guys seems interested in you. And you obviously like him too. Hot, passionate, considerate and so much more maybe if you get to know him."

"You know I feel so bad that I got attracted to him purely because of the fact that he is hot. I mean I don't even know this guy. It makes me think, how is it fair of me to hope that someone will like me just the way I am. Fat or not. I mean doesn't that make me a hypocrite?"

"Charles, remember your first crush? He was a huge guy. And I am not saying it like it is a bad thing or a good thing. It's just a fact. I am saying that you are not shallow if that's what you are worried about. You are always so hard on yourself Charles. You are over thinking this. The guy looked hot, he looked hot. That's all. So what? It's ok! It's just a description. And you did not jump him the first chance you got. And you liked the fact that he was understanding. I am sure it's not just the looks Charles. And he obviously is into you, promise me you won't spoil this for yourself. I am not telling you he is your forever. I am just requesting you to give it a try and see where it goes." 

"Yeah.. You are right.. I am over thinking this. He did seem interested in me. But I don't have the guts to ask him out. What if he says no? It will be so embarrassing."

"It wouldn't be the end of the world though.. At least you wouldn't regret not trying right?"

"Hmm...."

"And anyway, I'm sure you will see him quite often now that you will be frequenting that place and he is the bartender there." 

"Well there was one more guy. But yeah! I will be working three weekdays every week for a month and then weekend performances starting next month since the weekend slots for this month are full. I hope I don't mess this up. Emma is giving me quite the exposure that I will need to begin with. And she has promised me at least one day of every weekend starting next month." 

"Wow Charles! That's pretty fucking amazing. She must really like you very much, if I am to go by the hundred or more reviews that call her a cold hearted bitch."

"Hey don't call her that! She has been nothing but sweet and supportive."

"You are too sweet for this world big brother. Now give me that bag of chips. Enough for today."

"You know I hate it when you do that. I am old enough to take care of myself and know what's good and bad for me."

"Sadly, not enough to avoid addiction. Charles don't argue. Common. I will stay off Chips for you alright? So you don't have to do this alone... You think I don't know how many bags of potato wafers you have hidden in your room? And before you get angry with me, I did not snoop into your room. I just know your pattern Charles. You have been doing so well with your workouts. This is just one step further. Please?" 

"Okay fine." Charles sighed. Charles knew that no one cared for him in this world more than his sister did. But he always snapped when he got confronted about his eating habits because he felt guilty and frustrated. That everybody got to eat and not bother about being judged for eating so much. That life was so unfair to him. Maybe not so unfair. He knew deep inside that Raven was not wrong. That he was harming himself in the process. That he would have to deal with all the diseases earlier in life than he would if he took care of his health. He knew. But that never helped enough. He knew how much he treasured those days when he controlled his eating habits instead of the food controlling him. Sometimes it lasted for months and sometimes less than a day. It's something he knew he had to monitor life long. So maybe he was blessed enough to have someone to keep a check on him. Maybe he wasn't actually mad at Raven. Maybe he was mad at himself. 

"Ok Raven.. I will do that. I will throw the rest of them out. Thank you love. I just hope I won't relapse immediately." 

"I will make sure you won't Charles. When you feel the urge, just talk to me ok? We'll get through it together."

"Ok... Yes. I will do that."

"Ok! Now go back to your dream world with your dream-boy Charles! I am very tired right now what with all the shopping! I better go to bed now than later. And Congrats Charles! Sleep tight!" 

"Goodnight love!" Charles kissed Raven on the cheek. 

Charles felt super hopeful and motivated like he has felt atleast a hundred times before. He just hoped it lasted longer this time. Anyway what was life without hope, he thought. He was too tired to let any kind of negativity seep into his thoughts. He slept quite peacefully that night. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update soon hopefully. Thank you guys for reading patiently. So much love! :* There will be a lot of Charles and Erik later. I just want to build a good strong base for the story. Then there will be so many first times for both Charles and Erik.


	6. Why So Serious? No Really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst guys. So much angst. 
> 
> Song suggestion:-  
> 1.Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi for the first two parts with Charles and Raven. One of the best musicians ever!! A beautiful piano piece. 
> 
> 2.Wildest Dreams by Taylor Swift for the Erik-Emma parts starting from The Following Saturday. One of my new favorites. I keep listening to it on a loop. Hehe. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I am confused.." Charles said, sitting on the windowsill, looking outside at nothing in particular.

"Mhm.. I am listening!" Raven said, an open notebook on her lap, a pencil between her index and middle finger with the eraser end of the pensil near her lips, wearing her cool nerd glasses, with her back rested on the headboard of her bed. Raven liked to think that dressing like a studious person helped her better in getting in the mood to study. Raven was trying to study. Which obviously Charles was oblivious to right now because he kept talking anyway.

"I have performed thrice now at the pub after the first one. Erik was not there even once. Only the other guy Janos was. I mean I thought he worked there. Now I am starting to think that maybe I just hallucinated the whole time." Charles turned to look at Raven and pouted.

Raven sighed and closed her book and kept it aside. Studying could wait, she thought. She always had a soft corner for her brother's big blue pleading eyes. "Okay so you said Emma introduced you to him right? Did you ask her for his contact information?"

"No.... It would be so weird! I spoke to him like what, for less than a minute?" Charles whined.

"Oh My God Charles. Stop over thinking everything will you? You are interested in a guy. It is as simple as that. It doesn't matter what anybody else feels about that. I am sure Emma wouldn't judge you. It doesn't matter if she did. You just need excuses." Raven said, slightly irritated.

"I just.. You don't get it!! It's not easy Raven! I-"

"Excuses..."

"Stop saying that Raven!!" _  
_

"Stop saying what? That you are passive. That you only dream about big things in life but actually do nothing about it? You think whining to me will somehow miraculously get Erik talking to you?" Raven asked Charles.

"Why are you being so rude??" 

"Oh please don't start crying now."

"Fuck you Raven." Charles left her room.

* * *

"Charles?" Raven found Charles in his room playing his favorite piece on the keyboard. 

"Yes?" Charles asked her, distracted.

"Can we talk?" Raven asked Charles.

"Yeah common in." Charles avoided looking at her.

"Charles I am sorry... I am sorry that I was harsh on you.."

"It's alright... I am sorry too. You were studying. I shouldn't have disturbed."

"Charles.. I am sorry about my tone but not about what I said.. I mean it.. How do you expect things to happen if you don't do anything to make it happen?.. I am worried about you.."

"Yeah I thought about it.. I guess I got defensive because I knew you were right.. I have been making up too many excuses.. For everything.." Charles turned to look at Raven who was sitting at the corner of his bed. "Do you think love ever lasts Ray? I mean our parents..." 

"Parent. Anyway, look at Mr. And Mrs. Walters. I would like to think that love does last. Unfortunately for us, our  _mother_ set a wrong example." Raven said, her whole body tense. 

"Ray I am so sor-"

"No Charles don't apologise. It's not your fault. It's  _her._ She is the reason our father died." Raven teared up. Charles got up from his chair and tried to touch her shoulder to sooth her. She flinched. "Charles not now please. I am sorry. I will talk to you later okay. Don't beat yourself up for this. It will pass." 

Charles watched as she left his room. This happened every single time. Charles should have learned by now that it hurt Raven very badly when he brought up the topic of their parents. He couldn't help it though. He wanted to vent out his feelings too. He felt like she was the only one who could understand what he felt. He was probably being selfish though. Charles didn't know anymore. He felt like what he lived was a fuck up of a life. He felt bad for thinking that way. Because his beautiful sister was a part of his life. Probably the only sane part. And his friends. Something felt missing though. He obviously couldn't change his past. He felt like at least Erik could replace that feeling of emptiness with something else, if it wasn't too late yet. He had never felt that sort of connection to anyone like that before. It was not just the physical attraction. There was something else that he couldn't exactly pin-point at. He was going to get Erik's contact information from Emma the next time they met, he decided. 

* * *

 

 **The Following Saturday**  

"You seem to be searching for someone Erik?" Emma asked Erik. 

"Charles..." Erik answered, absentmindedly, as he looked for him on the stage. 

"Hello?" Emma snapped her fingers to get his attention. "Charles?" Emma grinned at him once he looked at her.

"Yeah Charles. What is so funny about that?" Erik demanded.

"Well I thought you didn't do serious? That you didn't do clichés?" Emma asked, eyebrows raised. 

"Charles is not cliché." Erik answered like it was a knee-jerk reaction.

"I did not say that. And I agree." Emma nodded in a matter-of-fact way. 

"So??" Erik asked her.

"Well he doesn't perform here during the weekends honey. Only weekdays for now. Starting next month, he will be here on weekends too. At least one of the two days. Maybe you should come here on one of the weekdays if you want to see him?"

"Actually, unfortunately, I can't. Logan is getting married in a month. So I gotta take over a lot of his meetings till then. Which reminds me, I haven't yet written my best-man speech. Nor have I picked up decent clothes. Will you be a dear and help me out Emma?" Erik gave her a big grin. 

Emma opened her mouth to answer but she stopped when Erik's gaze moved to stare at someone behind her. She turned to find Sebastian approaching them. "Be nice, Erik!" She whispered to Erik. She hugged Sebastian and gave him a quick kiss. Erik cringed at that sight. He just couldn't seem to like Sebastian. He didn't even want to try. 

Emma was distracted by a call she had to answer and Sebastian chose that moment to talk to Erik. "So...."

"What do you _want_ Shaw?" Erik asked, gritting his teeth. 

"She is a nice piece of ass isn't she? Emma. Surely you would know!" Sebastian smirked at Erik.

"What. The. Fuck. Sebastian? Fucking leave right now and stay away from her or else-"

"Else what?" 

Erik caught Sebastian by his collar with both his hands. "You sick _son-of-_ "

"Erik!! Let him go! Right fucking now!!" Emma looked furious as she approached them, apparently done with the call.

"Emma you did not hear what this jerk-" Erik looked at her for a moment and glared back at him.

"You behave like that even when he doesn't speak Erik. Let. Him. Down. Now!!" Emma interrupted Erik. Erik did.

"Are you ok honey??" Emma asked Sebastian, concerned. 

 "I am ok. And he is just being a protective friend Emma. Don't be mad at him." Sebastian told Emma. 

"Oh cuz you are such a fucking saint aren't you." Erik retorted. 

"Shut up." Emma said seriously. "What the fuck has gotten into you? He is being nice and you are being such a dick." Emma glared at Erik. 

"Let's get out of here now please." She said to Sebastian. 

"Emma-" Erik called.

"Shut up. I am so mad at you right now."

"Emma  _listen_!"

"Later Erik."

And just like that they left. 

* * *

 

That night Erik got a message from Emma. 

_Just cuz you are an asshole friend who can't be supportive of my love life doesn't mean I will act like one too. I am sending you Charles' contact information in the attachment. Don't reply. I still don't want to talk to you._

Erik sighed. He knew it was no use talking to Emma when she was like this. Maybe once she heard his side of what happened, she would see what an asshole Sebastian was. And it had to happen soon, he decided. Her message was proof that she was a great friend just blind in love with a player and unwilling to accept the same. 

He opened his message box to text Charles. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Feedback is much appreciated as always! :)


	7. Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles and two cell phones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:-1. Howie Day - Longest Night
> 
> And 2. Start of Something New from High School Musical? ;) I just feel like the words suit this chapter. And I will always be a High School Musical Fan.

_Is it dark, where you are?_

_Can you count the stars where you are?_

_Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home?_

_Are you lost where you are?_

_Can you find your way when you're so far?_

_Do you fear, where you are?_

_A thousand nights alone._

 

Charles was sitting on the windowsill in his room, with his legs pulled close to his chest, earphones plugged to his cellphone, listening to his favorite song, when his phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number. 

It read:

**Hi Charles. This is Erik. Um.. I don't know if you remember. The bartender from The Lovechild.. I got your number from Emma. I hope you don't mind? If you do, I promise not to disturb you...**

Charles stared blankly at the message. What? 

-Yes!- Charles replied in haste, wanting to say anything about anything before Erik magically vanished from his life. His heart was beating fast. Erik had messaged him.  _Erik_ had messaged him. He remembered Charles. It was not a hallucination. Erik.

He was about to re-read Erik's text to him, "This is Erik" being the only part that registered in his brain the first time he had read it, when his phone buzzed again.

**Oh! I am sorry! I didn't mean to scare you again.. It was nice meeting you Charles.. You are a great musician! Good luck! :)**

\- What? No no. I am sorry I was not clear earlier Erik. I meant Yes, I do remember you. Of course I do. And you did not scare me. Both times.. You just took me by surprise.. Both times... Wait so you got all that from a yes? That I am scared of you for some reason? :D -

**Ohh!! Oh Thank God! Sorry I was just nervous. Good surprise? Bad?**

\- Trust me! You are not the only one nervous.. Definitely good Erik. ;) -

**Are you flirting with me Charles?**

\- Um.. Yeah? :D -

**Who are you? What have you done to that shy little boy? :D**

\- I am hardly a little boy Erik. *pouting* -

**Awww! What? You just made me say awww. I don't aww.**

\- You say that like it's a bad thing Erik... It's not!! Can I ask you something? -

**Yes?**

\- Are you not well or something? I mean I haven't seen you the last three times that I performed at the pub? -

**You were looking for me. :D**

\- As if you weren't. You got my number before I got yours. So! Ha! -

**So you were going to get my number from Emma. And here I was, thinking my love was unrequited! :D**

Charles' heart skipped a beat at that. He knew they were just teasing each other and yet. What did he reply to that? He was so confused. His phone buzzed yet again, helping him out of his trouble. 

**I don't really work at the pub. Bartending is my hobby. Stress-buster. I like doing that on weekends to take my mind off of things you know. I am actually a Counseling Psychologist.. Weekdays are packed. Specially now that my boss is getting married in a month.**

\- Wow Erik! That's pretty amazing!  Ahh so will you be my Knight in Shining Armour Erik? :P - 

**Really Charles? Knight in Shining Armour? :D I could be a great boyfriend and definitely great in bed at best. :D**

Charles blushed red as he read it. Charles had never even kissed anyone in his life before. And Erik was talking about sex. Not that Charles didn't want sex. He did. He was curious. And that was the understatement of the year. But how does one answer to such lines. Charles was biting his nails out of nervousness. And boyfriend??

His phone rang loudly, startling him. Erik was calling him. He answered the call nervously.

"Hello Erik?" 

**"Charles... Hi!"**

"Hi Erik" Charles answered shyly. 

**"So this is our first time talking on phone.."**

"Yeah.. It's weird isn't it? I mean good weird!! I didn't mean it as an insult or anything, please don- 

**"Charles, Charles! Calm down! I know!" Erik laughed fondly.**

"Sorry I just blabber when I am anxious!!"

**"Ahan.. I realised!" Erik said and Charles could _hear_ him grin. **

"Great! I am not making a very good first impression am I?" 

**"Oh trust me Charles! You have already made the best first impression anyone could ever only imagine making." Erik said, referring to the almost- private show that Charles had put on for him.**

"Are you teasing me, Erik?..." Charles asked, sounding serious. 

**"Huh? What? Why would you say that?"**

Silence...

**"Charles?..."**

"Yes?...."

**"I genuinely did find you very very sexy. I am not teasing you. I mean it..."**

"So you just want to... I mean.."

**"Just what Charles?... I am very confused right now.."**

"Just... Havesex?!" Charles blurted out. "I mean.. I didn't mean to lead you on like that? With that song and that performance. I mean I did mean it. But not just that... I don't know if any of this makes sense?"

**"Oh My God. Charles.. I am sorry if I made you think that I want you only for.. No.. I mean yes.. But not just that.. Wait let me do this right.. Charles, would you go out on a date with me? Because I really want to get to know you..."**

"Only if the date includes ice cream!" Charles grinned. 

**Erik laughed. "Consider it done. When though?"**

"Weekdays are not possible for you right?"

**"Unfortunately, no.. Not this month..." Erik sighed.. "What about weekends?"**

"My friend is getting married in a month too.. So we are having a party this weekend. And singing rehearsals the next and the two weekends after that.. I am singing at her wedding.. With my best friend, Angel.. I am excited, really!!"

**"That's really nice! So we can't meet for a month then?" Erik asked sadly.**

"I guess.. I am sorry.." 

 **"Hey.. That's alright.. Really.. I get it.."** **  
**

"Or you know what? You should come to the party this weekend!! Yes!! That would be great!" Charles told Erik excitedly. 

**"Really? Are you sure?.. I mean I don't want to make your friends uncomfortable or something.."**

"Haha! Have you met my friends Erik? I am scared of the opposite really!" Charles laughed, stressing on the word met. 

**"Umm maybe I should re-think if this is actually a good idea!" Erik replied, sounding dubious.**

"Oh common Erik!! Please!! It would be so much fun!!" 

**"Of course! Tell me the time and place and I will be there.."**

"Great! I am going to text you my home address.. And the date and time, later yeah?" 

**"Yes Charles! Thank you! I will see you then!" Erik smiled.**

"Can't wait.. Goodnight Erik.. Sleep tight.."

**"Goodnight Charles!"**

"Goodnight... Take care.."

**"You too..."**

Charles laughs. "Ok I am going to hang up now. Goodnight Erik! Last time" 

 **"Goodnight Charles....."** **Erik heard Charles laugh before he hung up the call. If Erik didn't sleep that night, he blamed Charles for it.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter :- Partayyyy! And hopefully, exciting things! ;) :D


End file.
